


What did I do ?

by GlitchyAssEntity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a raging ✨bisexual✨, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Dreamons, Everyone is hot, Green blob is everything, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this at 3 am when my parents were sleeping, Inspired, I’m gay for girls, I’m sorry, LMAO, OH YEAH ACTUAL TAGS NOW, Ok that one doesn’t really matter but still, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Slight mentions of blood?, Some Swearing, Sort Of, They so fucking beautiful, by all the many fanfics I read whilst I should have been doing home work 😔✋, did you know that romantic face punching is a tag?, duh - Freeform, i’m gay, keep that in mind, off topic but women are just so perfect, pls, that means you too, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyAssEntity/pseuds/GlitchyAssEntity
Summary: Being trapped in your own mind with no one to speak toNothing to doNothing to seeNothing at allIt can be pretty terribleSo why did everyone think he was a monster?
Relationships: A L L O F I T, No Romantic Relationship(s), alright - Relationship, lmao - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 38
Kudos: 505





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I suck at summaries  
> Songs listened to whilst writing this:
> 
> As the world caves in - Matt Maltese
> 
> Oh ana - Mother mother
> 
> Rät - Penelope Scott
> 
> Mr.Loverman - Rick Montgomery 
> 
> TW:Blood (only a bit-)

Dream didn’t know how everything ended up like this

How did it get that strong anyways?

Was it just sitting there,waiting for him to let his guard down?

Waiting for him to close his eyes and relax?

The more he thought about it,the more likely it sounded

~~~

He woke up,refreshed and relieved.Dream didn’t really like sleeping.He always suspected that something bad would happen,something would go wrong and that he wouldn’t be able to stop it.Maybe the demon (or ‘dreamon’ as Fundy and Tubbo had called it) would finally take over and do something horrible.Little did he know...

Dream opened his eyes and gazed around at his room,a confused gasp escaping his throat as he realised he wasn’t in the SMP anymore.He attempted to stand up.’This is a joke’ he thought.’Wow,Sapnap and George really aren’t funny...’He let out and audible sigh and started walking.

(Swearing and blood incoming)

Dream was getting worried now.He had no idea how long he had been walking but it felt too long.His legs ached and his throat burned in desperate need for water.The familiar taste of iron invaded his mouth.

“Shit”

Dream doubled over,clutching his chest as he began to choke,on his own...blood?How?Why?Most importantly where was he?

‘Well well well,There’s my favourite green blob!’ A deep,mocking voice echoed around the room (if you could even call it a room...)

Realisation hit him like a bullet.

“What-NIGHTMARE?”

Dream shouted to seemingly nothing in the darkness.

Blood spilled down Dreams chin,covered by his signature smiley face mask.He felt a burning sting on his chest,arms and legs.The green of his hoodie faded into a dark red.The last he saw before passing out was a young man with a red hoodie,a black frowning mask,a blood covered axe and an evil,maniacal grin.

~~~

Dream opened his eyes again,expecting to see the horror filled black room,only this time he was in a cage with the entire smp surrounding him...

What had Nightmare done?...

After hearing all that you must be confused,so here:

When Dream was a child his parents didn’t pay much attention to him,they were always too busy to play with him and give him toys.One day,when he had went out to his favourite spot (A clearing near the edge of a forest with mushrooms and flowers surrounding it) he saw the shadow of a human.He had called out to them,he asked them who they were and if they wanted to be friends.His excitement when the shadow moved toward him was indescribable.Dream woke up minutes later and two things had changed.

1.) The shadow was gone

2.)One of his eyes were...red?

Later on he had discovered that the shadow had entered his body.How?He was not aware.All he knew was that the shadows name was Nightmare.

Nightmare.....

~~~

“What the fuck..?”


	2. Somethings not right...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically how they trapped Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whilst my school was doing a zoom assembly-
> 
> (So sorry if it’s short or anything but I had to focus on the teachers)
> 
> Also I am aware of what is happening in the Smp currently  
> (This is just going back in time a bit)
> 
> I am just doing this because I thought there needed to be more fanfics like this
> 
> So I became the change I thought the world needed <3
> 
> Lmao I sound like an evil villain

It was a perfect plan.He had caused to much trouble.It would finally be over.Right?Yeah of course.

The plan was simple:

Collect everyone in the Smp

Hide outside Dreams house (Techno was still getting over the fact that Dream wasn’t homeless)

Wait for him to fall asleep

Take him to the cage

Sounds easy doesn’t it?

Well it was.

Earlier that day Dream had seemed tired,as if he was losing focus.So they weren’t surprised when they were soft snores coming from the house.The only problem had been breaking in.But they handled that quite well.

So now it was 12:00 am,and the entire Smp was staring at the sleeping form of the infamous admin.

“Well...We never really planned what to do with him after capturing him did we..?”

Fundy’s tired voice lingered in the air.

“We could kill him?He deserves it not gonna lie-“

Tommy’s suggestion was cut off by Tubbo

“He’s an admin isn’t he?So he can’t die right?”

A quiet hum of agreement travelled around the room

“What the fuck..?”

Heads snapped around as the raspy voice of the green man echoed around his cage

“You can’t hurt anyone anymore”

Quakity’s anger extremely visible in his words.

“Who-I hurt people-?I- What is- How- What- What day is it?”

Confusion laced in Dreams soft voice

“Stop pretending,STOP LYING IT WON’T WORK ANYMORE!ALL YOU EVER DO IS MANIPULATE PEOPLE AND MAKE THEM THINK ABOUT DEATH!BUT LOOK AT WHERE THAT GOT YOU!WE’RE SAFE NOW!BUT WE WEREN’T!BECAUSE OF YOU!”

But Quakity’s response only confused Dream more.

What the fuck did Nightmare do?

How long had Dream been trapped?

They wouldn’t believe Dream- He had no proof.

Something wasn’t right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAAH MY TEACHER NEARLY NOTICED
> 
> I’M SORRY THAT THESE ARE SO SHORT BUT SKNSUDJSIS
> 
> I TRY AND UPDATE EVERY DAY <3
> 
> PLEASE HANG IN THERE
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3


	3. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nono believe sad then drama *gasp*
> 
> Look at that summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS LATE BUT I HAD TO TALK TO PEOPLE AND HANG OUT WITH PEOPLE AND IT WAS DISGUSTING-
> 
> For context;  
> This is after Tommy’s exile but before Dream and Techno blew up L’Manburg.

“What the fuck-?”

“Oh.He’s awake!”

Bad’s cheerful and high pitched voice stated

Dream winced at the noise.Being trapped in a black room (not really a room,it was his own god damn mind he was stuck in but still).No one seemed to notice and if they did,they didn’t say anything.Instead they all looked at him with a look of either fear or disgust.You can probably tell who was feeling what.

“Well I guess we should be leaving now...Where should we put him?This won’t do right?He’ll escape?”

Sapnap looked around for an answer.

“Hmm,I guess we could put him in the prison?”

Sam suggested hopefully.

Eventually they had all agreed.

Tommy picked up a splash blindness potion and a splash potion of poison.He chucked them at Dream so he wouldn’t be able to escape whilst transferring him.

All Dream saw before complete darkness was the disappointed and pity filled expressions on his friends (Ex-friends?Would that be the correct term?Acquaintances?Fellow humans?Or part humans in Fundy and Techno’s case.But that didn’t matter as far as Dream was concerned)

And he was back.

Nightmare was stood in front of him.

And behind him.

He was surrounded.

Raspy,manipulative voices echoed around him

‘It’s your fault’

‘You brought this soon yourself’

‘Should’ve been stronger’

‘Shouldn’t have let your guard down’

‘This is what happens’

‘Everything that happened is your fault’

Dream knew it wasn’t true.Right?

Right!He didn’t do those things.

Did he?

A bubble of heat surrounded his body.

Oh,They must be passing by some lava or something.It’ll be gone soon

A loud thump invaded his thoughts as his shoulder collided with something hard,something strong,like...obsidian?

Crap.

So...

Dream had picked up 3 vital bits of information.

1.)He was in an obsidian cube surrounded by lava.

2.)There was no escape.(Thats was obvious)

And 3.) Nightmare.

He’s a person

He’s a fucking p e r s o n.

He’s full flesh.

Equipped with his signature axe that he had jammed into Dream’s hip multiple times within the 5 hours that they had been stuck in the prison.

This was gonna be a long time...

~~~

It had been a few weeks,or months,or years for all Dream was concerned.The clock told the time.Not the date.

Well even if it did Dream wouldn’t be able to know;out of anger on the 6th day (?) of imprisonment,Nightmare had thrown it into the lava after discovering no possible way to escape.

So Dream only had one hobby.Writing.Dream actually hated writing.But anything is better than being strangled by Nightmare,Being forced to swim in lava for no clear reason (other than the demons pure enjoyment).

Anyways;Today...Nightmare seemed...Angrier than usual.Dream didn’t want to have to take care of more wounds,so he kept clear of Nightmares way (well as much as possible as he could in the tight room).

But Dreams luck seemed to have run out months ago.A gloved hand wrapped itself around Dream’s bare neck,it lifted him up and slammed him against the back wall.Out of the corner of Dream’s blurred vision,he saw the lava stop flowing and clear up.It showed the entrance.He could just about make out..1..2..3..4..5..6..7?Wait no...8?Oh...there’s more...He couldn’t be bothered to count anymore,he was too focused on not passing out

“N-Nightmare I can’t bre- br-“

Dream took a large breath

“I can barely bre- breathe”

“Who the FUCK IS THAT-?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this is my favourite chapter
> 
> ILY <3
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	4. Shit goes down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can’t tell from the title
> 
> Shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fhgfghghjkhvjyvydhfyjj 💖💖💖💖
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3

“Who the FUCK IS THAT-?”

Dream wasn’t sure who had said that.But they sounded angry.Like Nightmare.He didn’t like Nightmare.Nightmare hurt him.He always hurt him.Nightmare IS hurting him.Or not?

The grip on his neck weakened as Nightmare snapped his head around to see where the noise had come from.

“Oh....So you’ve found me!”

Nightmare seemed oddly cheerful for a demon who had recently been strangling an injured man stuck in prison.

“Who are you?!”

George’s voice trembled in fear.

Can you blame him?

He just saw one of his best friends (ex-best friend?) being STRANGLED by someone (something?) that looked exactly like the man.

Something wasn’t right.

“Me?Oh well,I’m Nightmare!A very good friend of our dear,little Dreamie here!~”

The sarcasm in his voice was almost visible.

“Nightmare?What kind of name is that?No offence.Actually please do take offence.You were sorta strangling Big D”

Tommy indicated to the man laying on the floor.

“Why does he matter?Didn’t you guys put him here?Why do you care about him now?

Nightmare innocently raised an eyebrow.

Tommy’s eyes widened.

“He has a point...”

Tubbo reluctantly admitted.

A loud chorus of coughs filled the room.

Dream was doubled over,choking on his own blood.

Yeah no.

What the fuck did Nightmare do?

“Nightmare?How did you get here?”

Sam questioned.

“That doesn’t concern you.”

Nightmare internally cursed.

How was he supposed to convince them to let him out now?

“Why do you look like Dream then?Can you answer that question?”

Funny tilted his head,looking at the cell

“...”

Nightmare stared,dumbfounded at the fox.

“You also have the opposite colours...”

“And you were beating him up...You also kinda look like you’re a demon,you know?You got horns and the tail-“

Fundy paused.

A pained whimper came from the man in green

Everyone’s heads turned toward the cell.

Nightmare smirked.

“Well done!An A plus for you!Wow!”

Nightmare said in a mocking tone.

Oh no.

They fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A h a h
> 
> N o <3
> 
> This is just Dreams thoughts pretty much
> 
> And maybe a bit of t a l k i n g
> 
> (Probably another part later today)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be like in two parts bc I have to do school and that’s disgusting >:C

Silence overpowered the room.

It felt hot

Hotter than usual

It wasn’t the lava

Dream was sweating

A lot 

Too much

He felt sick

It would be ok

They knew what happened now

Right?

You of course 

And Nightmare won’t be angry!

Nightmare was the one who told them

Nightmare wouldn’t hurt Dream

Nightmare is ok with this

It’s all fine.

But what if it’s not?

(POV change go wheeeeeeeeee)

“So...You did all of this?...You started the wars?”

Sapnap’s usual confident attitude was slipping away

Nightmare chuckled

“Maybe I did,Maybe I didn’t.But in the end our dearest Dream here was the owner of the body that did it so..I don’t see why it matters!”

The former fear that (most of) the Smp had previously been feeling turned into anger

How did that make any sense?

Dream wasn’t the one who did it?

Well,he was

But Nightmare was the one in control right?

So that’s that it was the weird demons fault

They needed to save Dream

They needed to help him

They NEEDED to get rid of Nightmare

...

How were they going to do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR DOESN’T KNOW
> 
> AUTHOR DOESN’T KNOW HOW THEY WERE GONNA DO THAT
> 
> AUTHOR IS TIRED
> 
> AUTHOR WANTS SCHOOL TO STFU
> 
> OFF TOPIC BUT WHENEVER I WRITE SMP AUTO CORRECT TURNS IT INTO SIMP SO Y’KNOW
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3


	6. Lmao idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of whatever happened in the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M BACK BITCHES WIT YOUR SECOND POST IN ONE DAY >:D

The smp left the cell,but holy shit you can bet they were going back

What were they gonna do?

Let Nightmare hurt Dream anymore than he already had?

~~~

~~As Nightmare continued to hurt Dream more than he already had~~

As Nightmare slammed his axe into Dream’s chest

Tears slipped down Dreams cheeks

_Why was Nightmare so angry?_

_Why didn’t they take his axe away?_

_Did they want him to get hurt?_

_They probably did_

_Everything that happened was his fault_

_Nightmare told him_

_Nightmare was his friend_

_He could trust Nightmare_

_Nightmare didn’t leave him_

_Sapnap and George did_

_The Smp did_

_They don’t like him_

_They hate him_

_Because it’s his fault_

_He caused all of this_

(TW:Blood)

Dream gazed down at the painful wound on his chest

It was bleeding a lot

Like a lot

Red stained his ripped hoodie

Red was everywhere

It wasn’t right

Nightmare was red

Red was Nightmare’s favourite colour

He shouldn’t be red

He was Dream

A familiar feeling entered Dreams guts as he choked on the blood

_Red_

_Red_

_Red_

_Red_

_Red_

_Black..._

_Oh no_

_Not again_

_He was back_

Rusty,silver chains wrapped his arms together

Above him a window was placed unevenly to the left.

Iron bars covered the small amount of light that escaped through the barricade.

_It would be fine_

_Nightmare would save him_

_Nightmare was his friend_

_Nightmare had saved him before_

_He would do it again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simp keeps autocorrecting to simp
> 
> Simp
> 
> Simp
> 
> SIMP
> 
> SMP
> 
> come at s are kudos ante appreciagsted
> 
> N o
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	7. SMP POV BÍTCH LETS GOOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well  
> SMP POV LETS GO BÍTCH 
> 
> Lmao why do I have autocorrect correct it to bítch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK IS THIS THE THIRD UPLOAD OR SOMETHING AHAHAHA YES
> 
> LMAO SO YOU SEE
> 
> My teacher told me to write a story as homework so here we are 😌✋✨✨

They ran

They ran as fast as they could

~~YOU CAN’T CATCH ME IM THE GINGERBREAD MAN!~~

But think if you were in their shoes

You know...

Imagine your friend being a massive bitch so you throw them in a prison.In you defence,they caused WARS and exiled a small child.So anyways,you threw them in a prison surrounded by lava.That sounds fair.It really does.But 5 months after,everyone you knew came to check on them.To tell them that it would be another seven months,to put more food in a chest for them.To talk to them.

How would you feel if you saw them being strangled by a demon who was behind everything?

Exactly

Time skip omg wow so amazing omg I’m so amazing omg beautiful omg kiss me please I’m lonely and most likely going to die alone to my house burning down and no one I know will attend my funeral and-

They were situated outside the prison,not to far away that they wouldn’t be able to hear Dream scream but far away enough that Nightmare wouldn’t be able to hear them

”So should we just..do an exorcism?”

Tubbo asked looking around a the group

”Last time we did that,didn’t we trap him in Dream’s body?So that wouldn’t work.”

Fundy stated,getting impatient.For all they knew Dream could be being hurt but they just couldn’t hear him.

Spoiler alert:He was

It took nearly half an hour,much to everyone’s dismay but it would be fine!Dream couldn’t have been hurt

He shouldn’t have been hurt

Because if he was-

They entered the building and went through most of the vital procedures to access the cell (they skipped a few out of fear.I mean,Nightmare could do many things whilst they were busy,so they weren’t taking any risks)

They were met by an odd sight.

Nightmare was gone

Dream was humming a song

He was wearing his mask again

Once again,Something was NOT ok...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL MY TROUBLES ON A BURNING PILE
> 
> ALL LIT UP AND I START TO SMILE~
> 
> I have that playlist on repeat istg 
> 
> Ik this is short but three chapters is a lot for me >:C  
> 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> <3
> 
> :)


	8. 😌✨✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck why is it so short what the fuck is inspiration hello hi

“Dream,Dream...What- Are you ok?”

Niki glanced around the room,searching for Nightmare 

“Is he gone?...”

~~~

Silence

Dream liked silence

But he liked the cell better

The lava pops were soothing 

The soft tap of feet touching the ground was soothing

Dream had been stuck in prison 

Why were there people?

Luckily Nightmare was taking care of it!

Dream wanted to see Nightmare take care of it...

Nightmare was like a big brother to Dream

Dream idolised him

Dream wanted to be him

If only Dream knew what he did

~~~

Dream...smirked?

In a cocky way

Like how he used to before prison

As if he knew something that they didn’t

“Dream this isn’t funny.Where’s Nightmare?”

Sam frantically searched the room,only to be disappointed by the lack of answers

“Whatever do you mean?Are you guys going insane or something?Who’s Nightmare?Y’know I thought I was the one trapped in an inescapable cell,surrounded by lava...Maybe you guys need more...you time?I think we would all appreciate you guys going away for a while.”

Dream’s mask slipped enough so they could see his mouth and nose.

He smiled

Not in a sincere way

Well if you weren’t looking too deeply into it,it could come of as a friendly smile

But it looked...

As if he just insulted them in every way possible 

Just by smiling

His words were laced with sarcasm 

But at the same time they seemed so innocent 

Despite all previous concerns,

The Smp left Dream alone in the cell

If you could even say that it was Dream

It was obviously the demon

The smp shuddered at the thought of Nightmare

But one question remained 

“Where’s the real Dream then...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	9. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> T a l k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck school I actually hate school I’ve said that but I’m going to say it again bc I want to put something here
> 
> Oh and I guess yesterday I accidentally stabbed my finger with a pair of scissors and it bled everywhere but that doesn’t really matter

They all sat round the table

Everyone except Dream,of course.

“So...What happened to Dream?Is Nightmare gone?”

Niki looked around the table,looking everyone in the eyes

“I don’t think so...”

Fundy’s fox ears lowered (lmao furry)

“When he was- Or Nightmare was doing all of the terrible stuff,He looked exactly like Dream.We couldn’t tell the eye colour difference because he never took the mask off.And well,Dream has the mask on right?”

Fundy explained,a hint of doubt in his voice

“But where is Dream?Can he hear us?Cause like- He’s in there somewhere”

Tommy asked,he didn’t expect an answer though.

“It can’t be that bad...” 

~~~  
  


_Holy shit..._

Thought Dream

_This is bad..._

_Why isn’t Nightmare here?_

_Did he not care?_

_No...Nightmare cared_

_Oh!Who’s that?_

A man with a red hoodie,black frowning mask and a large,sharp axe slowly crept into the cell.

He smiled as he saw how frightened and injured Dream was.

Oh yeah!Did I forget to mention?

Dream had tried punching the black,brick walls.Which resulted in him hurting his shoulder immensely,the boulder his arms were bound to was extremely large.

Dream had done other things too

I won’t go into detail but...

Holy shit there was a lot of blood

_  
It hurts_

_But it’s ok_

_’I deserve this’_

_’I hurt them’_

_’It’s mY FAULT’  
  
_

_’I DID THIS’  
  
  
’NIGHTMARE WON’T BOTHER THIS TIME’_

_’YOU’RE THE ONE WHO WAS SO GOD DAMN ONE WEAK THAT THEY GOT THROWN BACK HERE,NOT HIM’_

But Nightmare came!

He was here!

He was raising his axe over Dream’s defenceless,bloodied body!

He was...He was what?

_No.Please no._

_For gods sAKE NO!  
  
_

_NO!_

_PLEASE!_

He knew no one could here him...

They would never here it...

~~~

The Smp heard it

The poor screams

Nope.

Absolutely not

There was no way they would let him get away again

So?

They ran

They ran so fast that anyone walking by would think that someone had told them that their family had been murdered,their house had been burnt down,that their friend who they had left a few minutes ago was being tortured by a demon again;their friend was about to pass out from blood loss even.

...

Oh for fucks sake.

...

Violent gags echoed around the room,gasps escaping multiple mouths,many of the children either covering their eyes or their eyes being covered for them.Keeping their innocence,protecting them from the sight,even.

Their lay Dream.

He wasn’t dead.

His chest slowly rising and falling again

His eyes slowly closing and opening again

But the blood?

Running down his chest

  
Flowing down his head

  
Splashing on the floor.

And in front of him?

Well you can probably guess.

~~~

(OOOOOO?????A POV CHANGE?????.DADZA CONTENT???PHILZA POV BUT AT THE SAME TIME NOT REALLY HIS POV JUST DESCRIBING HIM??????????MAYBE IDK WHAT IM ABOUT TO WRITE I NEVER MAKE PLANS????)

Phil spread his silky wings and rose into the sky,

Floated over the lava and landed on the obsidian floor

He pushed the red entity (?) away

(Did I mention that I love the word entity??????????I love it so much that it’s part of my username lmao >:33 )

Anything to get to the bleeding man

Dream wasn’t one of his children,  
  


But right now?

  
Phil acted as if he was

Wrapped his wings around Dreams frail body,sheilding the latter from the dreamon 

He needed medical attention 

And lots of it

  
He gently grabbed Dreams torso and legs

Phil lifted into the air,carrying Dream (Bridal style if you want to know <3 )

Nightmare pushed himself of the ground just as the winged man landed on the opposing side of the lava

Nightmare was stuck

”OH MY GOD!IS MY DUCKLING OK?DOES HE NEED HELP?I’M SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING HERE- OH MY GOD PHIL WHAT HAPPENED?!”

Puffy had only just entered the hell hole since Dream’s imprisonment

(YAY PUFFY CONTENT BEFORE I GIVE UP FOR JESUS KNOWS HOW LONG BECAUSE WE LOVE PARENTEL FIGURES WHO AREN’T ASSHOLES :D <333 )

(Time skip lmao)

They left Nightmare in the cell and ventured to the community house

(Bc in this au (is it and au???) it’s still there :D )

And carefully placed Dream down on the floor

(Insert medical stuff here idk I’m not a doctor anyways this is like the last bit so BYE BYE <3 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> I almost described the amount of blood that covered Dream like this ok don’t judge:
> 
> In words,It looked as if a girl had been thrown in a room with no pads or tampons,on her period
> 
> I give up
> 
> ...
> 
> I’m so fucking sorry lmao


	10. ywaaksjzjsnsmaj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk its the middle of the night and my brother sleep talks so i couldn't sleep so i did what any normal person would do 
> 
> steal previously mentioned brothers old phone and write a fanfic about a sad 21 year old man and some people that a demon tormented whilst said 21 year old man cried in a room for nearly half a goddamn year
> 
> isn't it obvious
> 
> Also I didn’t spell check this it was 3 am-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Women are hot
> 
> I love titties

(Nightmare in prison but make it s p i c y ????? )

(Oh i still hate nightmare,always will yes yes but i like sad shit)

(please do not pity Nightmare or you will most likely be disappointed in the near future)

"NO- LET ME OUT FOR GODS SAKE!!!THIS ISN'T FUCKING FAIR!!!THE PATHETIC BITCH DESERVED IT!!!"

Nightmare screamed believing someone would pity him

No one came back

He tried a different approach.Lie.

"PLEASE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!DREAM LIED.ABOUT ME.HE SAID THAT I DID ALL OF THOSE THINGS!!PLEASE BELIEVE ME!!!"

But they just continued walking.Walking away

This was Dream's fault

Nightmare promised himself that when (if) he met Dream ever.EVER again...

Nigtmare would not hesitate to slit Dreams throat then and there

(Then I read fanfics and fell asleep so now it’s like 2 pm for me lmao)

It was his fault

It was all his fault

If he had told Nightmare

If Nightmare had known the lava had stopped descending

If he had been able to react in time

Maybe Dream would be ok

But that DUMB MOTHERFUCKER HADN’T TOLD HIM

HE KEPT QUIET

HE DIDN’T TELL NIGHTMARE

NOW NIGHTMARE WAS STUCK

DREAM WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A HERO

A GOD

AN ADMIN

SO WHY DID DREAM PUT HIM HERE?

~~~

‘Why did they put Nightmare there?’

Dream thought as the Smp informed him of the previous events

_He saved you_

The voices told him

_And you repay him like this?_

_How selfish and pathetic are you?_

_He was your idol_

_He was like a big brother_

_He cared enough to help you_

_When you had NO ONE_

_But THIS is what you do in return?_

_Some hero you are..._

_’A god’_

_’An admin’_

_’They oh-so powerful Dream’_

_A pathetic coward_

_Thats what you are..._

  
...

”Why is Nightmare in there?”

Shocked looks developed on various faces 

He couldn’t be serious right?Nightmare had hurt Dream.Nightmare had hurt Dreams friends.

Did Dream know that?

”Nightmare didn’t do anything wrong...Why is he there?”

Now that one shocked them

“Dream...Nightmare-Nightmare hurt you!He- You remember don’t you?You were awake?!”

George was worried about the green man.

More than usual at least.

“But I deserved it-He told me I hurt you guys?Don’t you remember?”

Silence

Silence

Silence

More fucking silence

“Dream-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking give up now I might upload on time tomorrow idk  
> Sorry it was short again lmao
> 
> People are hot
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	11. Svhjmkjhj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk I haven’t write yay
> 
> Ok wait I think why Dre think bad red man is good brother to him yayaayay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot what happened in the last chapter so I’m going by memory
> 
> (Which is a bad idea bc my memory is shit)

_Dream didn’t expect this_

_When a demon entered his body when he was 6,he didn’t expect it to help him.He didn’t expect it to tell him fairytales to help him sleep,he didn’t expect it to teach him how to fight,Nightmare helped him get stronger.Physically and emotionally._

_’Build a wall around yourself’_

_’Don’t let anyone in’_

_’You can’t trust them’_

_’Don’t tell anyone about me,ok?’_

_And Dream didn’t_

_Nightmare had helped him_

_It was the least he could do_

_And this continued_

_Nightmare would help Dream,Dream would trust him,Dream wouldn’t tell anyone,Nightmare was happy._

_Although sometimes it wasn’t like that_

_Dream’s eye was bleeding.The emerald green iris was fading into the whites of his eye.Blood dripped down instead of tears.Why?What happened?His iris was gone.Just a black dot in his eye.Oh...Dreams pupil was fading as well.Dreams eye was completely white.It was dull.Whilst his other was a glowing green,stained with tears.  
_

_It hurt_

_So he called for Nightmare and asked what was happening_

_’A price to pay,The gods don’t like me and I’m in your body so,they decided to hurt you’_

_Dream had begged Nightmare to help_

_Why?_

_Did he do anything wrong?_

_Nightmare was a good person,right?_

_Eventually the pain became too much_

He nearly told his parents (not that they’d listen,anyways.)

_That made Nightmare angry_

_Nightmare hit him_

_Nightmare stabbed him_

_It made the pain go away_

_The pain in his eye felt weaker than the pain in his chest_

_Nightmare helped him!_

_He knew Nightmare was amazing!_

_Nightmare was like the big brother that Dream never had  
  
_

_The only piece of family that paid attention to him_

~~_But he isn’t family_ ~~

~~~~__  
  
_Dream trusted Nightmare_

_Dream never trusted anyone else_

_Dream hated trusting other people_

_Dream hated other people_

_Dream hated people_

~~_Dream hates people_ ~~

_~~~_

”Dream?Do you not remember what Nightmare did-?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE APPRECIATED JUST LIKE YOU BC YOU ARE AMAZING AND DON’T LET ANYONE TELL YOU OTHERWISE <33333333


	12. Skskskksks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E x p l a i n i n g
> 
> S h i t
> 
> T o
> 
> D r e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk probably only 3 or 4 or 2 ish more chapters 🤠
> 
> I speedran this shit

“Dream,Nightmare did terrible things...You think you did them?”

Punz’s voice shook.

No wonder Dream wasn’t screaming for help in that cell.He trusted Nightmare.Nightmare.Of all people.He didn’t tell anyone...Why?

“Uhm...Dream?How about you tell us your history with Nightmare?That may help?”

Phil looked down at the injured boy

“Ok?Uhm...So..”

Dream began

(The discovery 2.0 bitchesssss)

_”Hey!Dad!Dadddd!DAD!DADDY!LOOOK!LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!”_

_  
A proud Dream poked his father,trying to get his attention_

_(Mentions of slight child abuse???Neglect???Like not really there but described????Insinuated????Mentioned?????)_

_(Might want to skip until the next part when I talking idk ✨✨✨)_

_The sound of a palm smacking into skin echoed around the room._

_”SHUT UP!CAN’T YOU SEE I’M BUSY?”_

_Dream’s eyes watered,tears threatening to spill._

_’Why..?’_

_He had thought_

_That word had ran through his head multiple times._

_All the time._

_Why_

_Why_

_Why_

_Why was he still here?_

_Why did his mother give birth to him if his parents clearly didn’t want him?_

_’Maybe mummy will care!’_

_He never hated that little voice more_

_”FOR GODS SAKE DREAM IM BUSY!”_

_”CAN’T YOU SEE IM DOING SOMETHING?”_

_”GOD I DON’T EVEN WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE”_

_”GO AWAY”_

_So?_

_He did!_

_”Don’t worry sweetie,just always do what I say!Mummy is always right!”_

_That was when his parents still showed affection to him_

_Cared about him_

_Acknowledged him..._

_(Lmao is that how you spell it?Anyways the part is over now :D )_

_He ended up in the forest,far away from his house.His parents._  
  


_’If you could even call them that...’_

_He shushed the voice in the back of his head._

_They weren’t actually angry!_

_They were just busy!_

_Mummy and daddy would never hate him!_

_They were the best!_

_Then Nightmare came along_

_Took over Dream’s frail body_

_’Don’t worry,I’ll deal with them!They won’t be angry anymore!’_

_Dream trusted him_

_He always trusted Nightmare_

_Dream never realised what happened.He only remembered washing blood off of his hands.Walking away from a pit of dirt that he concluded had been covered by Nightmare._

_’Oops’_

_Nightmare took care of him_

_So Dream trusted him._

_Simple._

_Dream had felt weak._

_So when Nightmare_ _told him he destroyed L’Manburg._

_When someone he trusted so much._

_When the only person who cared told him._

_Told him that he was a monster_

_A terrible person_

_A villain_

_Of course he believed it._

_So much sometimes he did terrible things_

~~_Without Nightmares help_ ~~

_He exiled Tommy_

_He tormented Tubbo_

_He did all of those things_

_Everything_

_He did everything_

_It was all his fault_

_~~~_

“That’s what happened...That’s why I should be in that prison!Nightmare did nothing wrong!”

(NOT MY MUM WALKING IN AND NEARLY SEEING THIS 🤪🤪🤪😘😘🥶🥶🥶🤯🤯🤯😤😤😤😫😫😫)

Oh Dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My neck hurts
> 
> I didn’t spell check it
> 
> Or check it
> 
> I’m sorry
> 
> Plz don’t make fun of me
> 
> BUT I FINALLY UPLOADED ON TIME :D !!!!!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3


	13. I-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha Nightmare go boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-
> 
> TYSM FOR READING THIS TF????
> 
> WHY
> 
> WHY Y’ALL-
> 
> ILY BITCH

Shortly after Dream had finished explaining,he fell asleep.The Smp agreed to leave him there,deciding it would be for the best to let the green man rest.They had no idea whether he had been sleeping in the prison.

  
Talking of the prison,that was where the were heading.

“Alright let’s go over the plan again,Whilst Nightmare isn’t looking Techno will drink fire resistance and invisibility.Then he swims over to Nightmare and stabs him!Sound good?”

George looked around,eyes met by a sea of nods.

_Dream would be safe_.

  
~~~

Nightmare looked up.

It had been a few days,maybe 3?And no one had visited him.Not even Dream.After all he had done,too.Maybe the rest of the Smp were a bad influence on him.

  
Nightmare was slowly fading away as well.

The tips of his fingers were a midnight black,a few glowing dots scattered around.

He was turning into part of the void.

”Oh.Hello again!Is Dreamie with you?”

Sarcasm coated his voice.

”No”

Who had said that,Nightmare wasn’t aware of.

”What a shame..And you don’t sugarcoat anything do you?”

He was disappointed to say the least.

No one would be manipulated by him

Dream only trusted him because Nightmare had been the only person there for him

Dream was a young and naive child at the time

Guess Nightmare wasn’t going to get stronger 

“So why are you here?”

Small talk.

That would work.

”We were...Going to give you food!”  
Tubbo’s smile looked...forced?

“Yeah food!Tommy!Give him the food!”

Silence

“Oh shit...I left...the food?...The food outside!I’ll fucking speedrun that shit!I’ll be back!”

The blonde dashed out of the room

“All of you came for me?I’m touched~”

Something about the way Nightmare said that just made the rest of the Smp want to punch that bastard

More than they already did,that is. 

  
“Hmmmm Wheres pinky?Y’know the bacon one!” Nightmare looked around.

_But it was too_ late

Nightmare felt a presence behind him

Nightmare felt a sword being shoved into his heart

Nightmare felt himself fall to the floor

Nightmare stopped feeling

Nightmare was gone

Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop 👀
> 
> YES THIS IS RUSHED SO WHAT?
> 
> OH SHIT ONLY ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS THAT’S WHY THIS FELT WRONG-
> 
> I’M SORRY I SHOULD’VE PUT MORE EFFORT I-
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3


	14. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E n d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRY THIS IS SHORT
> 
> BUT YAY FINALLY
> 
> MY GRANDPA TURNED 69 TODAY
> 
> 69
> 
> 6 9
> 
> HE-
> 
> YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS I-

They had done it

Finally

Peace would be restored

No more war

Nightmare was dead

Nightmare was gone

~~~

“WHY DID YOU DO THAT?”

Sobs echoed around the room

They didn’t understand

Why was Dream sad?

Did he really trust Nightmare that much?

They knew what Nightmare had told Dream,but they didn’t realise Dream had been that desperate when he was younger.

“Dream,He hurt you,he hurt us.We just put it right”

~~~ (Dre describing stgshsingyss?????.No.THINGY??????Absoluteleyshshsj.I NEVER DO POVS-)

Did Nightmare do anything wrong?

Nightmare was nice to him but...What about his friends?

He looked around

His previously hazy vision cleared as he blinked multiple times

Images flashed through his head

As the memories came back

**Screams flooded his ears as the land once known as L’Manburg evaporated.**

**Wilbur had blown it up**

**Nightmare had gave Wilbur the TNT**

**That was Nightmare’s fault**

**~~~**

**Tubbo was stressed.**

**It was the middle of the night and he was out on the newly built paths in L’Manburg.**

**‘Why did he have to be the president?He was only a child’**

**The events leading up to Tubbo becoming in charge of the country was caused by Nightmare**

**That was Nightmare’s fault**

**~~~**

**Tears rolled down Tommy’s cheeks**

**’He just wanted to go home’**

**Nightmare had suggested the exile**

**Nightmare had forced the exiles placement**

**That was Nightmare’s fault**

**~~~**

**The wars the deaths,**

**They were all Nightmares doing.**

  
“Nightmare....He was terrible wasn’t he?....”

No one wanted to answer that

It broke their hearts to hear the previously strong man so weak and fragile 

“We’re sorry....”

They all simultaneously whispered 

”T-Thankyou...”

_The Smp lived in peace_

_And that was that_

  
~~UNTIL GHOSTMARE/GHOSTNIGHT SHOWED UP AND KILLED EVERYONE END OF STORY,MILLIONS OF COMMENTS AND KUDOS ‘WHAT A PLOT TWIST’ ‘OMG MARRY ME’ ‘OMG I CRIED SO MUCH’ THEN CELESTIA LUDENBURG (FROM DANGANRONPA) COMES BACK TO LIFE THEN SHE BECOMES A HUMAN AND KISSES ME AND WE GET MARRIED AND RUN AWAY INTO A MUSHROOM FOREST AND LIVE A COTTAGECORE LIFESTYLE UNTIL WE BOTH SIMULTANEOUSLY DIE FROM OLD AGE AT THE RIPE OLD AGE OF 97.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JANSJSJEI
> 
> I dodn’t spell check any of this don’t make fun of me pls Istg I’ll cry 😾
> 
> Holy shit I be seeing one shots with more words than this 14 chapter story I-
> 
> I’VE EVEN SCROLLED SO FAR THAT THERE WERE SMUT STORIES LONGER THAN THIS-
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE APPRECIATED THO I LOVE YOU GUYS<333333333


End file.
